


Setting Fires

by idilco, Salmonellagogo



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other, Uhm thoughts of eggpreg, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Guy is driving Arkillo crazy.





	Setting Fires

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more Ark/Guy fan content.

Gardner wipes the blood off his lips. He's grinning. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his bare chest is shiny with perspiration. His eyes look a little crazy and truly, Arkillo thinks he must be. No other human ever challenged him to a fight with bare fists. Gardner is the first and only, and he fights to  _ win _ . 

Their friendship started with Gardner standing over him, with bruised and bloody knuckle, grinning with the same light in his eyes as he's seeing right now. He was relentless, standing up again and again after Arkillo kicked him down, until Arkillo was the one staring at him from the ground. 

And even during this sort of playfighting--or what Gardner would termed as ‘sparring’, Arkillo has to go all out with him.   


Truth is, the last time time Arkillo felt this kind of thrill, was when he playfought with his mate. A female of his kind, long gone along with his destroyed homeworld. The females of his kind were fierce warriors and she was no exception. They had to be, in order to protect their eggs and their territories as the males went out to hunt. 

And maybe that's why--or maybe, because it's been so long, that when he sees Gardner like this, his heart beats faster. His blood rushes in his veins. His tongue curls out of his mouth involuntarily to taste the air. It's thick with the airborne taste of Gardner's perspiration, his human scent, to the point of almost cloying to Arkillo's senses. His people do not sweat. Not like humans, at least, who release all kind of hormones to the air with it. It drives Arkillo nearly out of his mind. 

Again, Gardner's mouth stretches into his trademark cocky grin and he beckons Arkillo closer. “Come on, big guy.”

Arkillo clenches and unclenches his fists. The challenge. It's the challenge that gets him most of the time. He growls and bares his teeth. His underlings in the Yellow Lantern would've grovelled where they stand, but this human, half his size and out of his Green Lantern uniform just grins wider. 

Arkillo steps forward and there's no use denying that he's aroused now. His slit has parted inside his pants, and his cock slithers out to press against the fabric. 

Gardner licks his bleeding lips. He's ready for Arkillo when Arkillo tries to swing a punch him. He ducks down, and Arkillo has to evade an upper cut to his jaw, blocks a potential punch to his ribs with his forearm. An opening presents itself, and he swings his fist into Gardner's face. He's pulling the punch, but Gardner would still feel it. 

Then, a kick to his stomach makes him taking a step back. A small lull, a moment of anticipation and then, Arkillo surges forward again. Grunts and growls filled the space as they fight for the upper hand. Arkillo can hit harder, but Gardner has the advantage of being smaller than him and so damn fast. He knows how to target Arkillo's blind spots, and he's giving Arkillo's reflexes a run for his money. They keep going for a while, until  _ finally _ , Arkillo overtakes Gardner and slams him up against the wall. 

He growls. One hand pressing against the back of Gardner's neck and another holding Gardner's forearm. 

“Yield,” Arkillo says, words barely comprehensible even to his own ears amid his growling. 

Gardner twists his head, gives him a  sideway look and a grin full of sass. “Got me good,” he says. “Not bad, big guy.”

And maybe Gardner himself doesn’t realize this, but the way he’s plastered against the wall means his backside is jutting out. It's the easiest thing for Arkillo to lean in, takes a slow, deep inhale of the scent coming off Gardner’s sweat glands. A heady mixture of all the things he associates with Gardner, but now he can detect something else. Something that makes the part of his brain that drives him to act on instinct trashing against his self control. 

Before he knows it, Arkillo is fitting his jaw around the back of Gardner's neck. Sharp teeth on delicate human skin. He catches himself before he can give Gardner a mating bite like he would to his own kind. Humans probably don't mate like that. 

“Ark?” Gardner said. 

Arkillo grunts, releasing Gardner's neck but not stepping back. Not yet. 

“What's happening back there?” Gardner squirms against Arkillo's hold. He's loosened his hold during his brief loss of self control and that makes Gardner able to press back, taking half a step backwards, and with their height difference, it brings his back flush with Arkillo's crotch.

Instinctively, Arkillo shoves him forward again. “Be still,” he warns. 

Gardner huffs.  “Oh, Ark,” he coos. “I knew it. You think I'm pretty.”

Arkillo's cock throbs. It's so hard that there would be no mistaking it for Gardner. 

“Shut up, Gardner.”

“Mmm, you know that's not gonna happen,” Gardner says. 

Despite himself, Arkillo has to hide his surprise. He didn't know that Gardner would flirt with him. He isn't familiar with human mating custom, but he's pretty sure if Gardner is saying no, he'd be flat on the ground by now. 

Arkillo shoves him again, catches Gardner's jaw and fits a hand over his mouth. “Learn to listen.”

Gardner  makes some unintelligible noises. Probably cursing Arkillo out. But the way Gardner stands on his tip toe, taking a step back to rub his ass at the underside of Arkillo's erection, barely reaching it due to their height difference--it casts away the last doubt that Garner doesn't want this. 

Despite what others might believe about him, taking an unwilling mate is never his thing. And this does explain the new scent he had detected from Gardner earlier. He's just as affected by this as Arkillo is. 

Arkillo trails a hand down Gardner's back and shifts a little so one of his thighs slips in between Gardner's legs. He brings it up a little and the meat of Gardner's ass presses on it obscenely.

Arkillo can't help it. He leans down to take a deep whiff of Gardner, pressing the end of his muzzle against Gardner's neck. No teeth this time. Maybe not ever, unless Gardner asks for it. A mating bite is permanent--until death takes one of them. They will be shield brothers, lovers. Mate. He will fill Gardner with eggs. 

Arkillo hooks the back of Gardner's pants with one claw. From above, it offers him an excellent view of Gardner's ass cheeks being smushed together by the fit of his pants. Something Gardner has told him are called jeans. Even has had Akillo try them out himself when he was on Earth. 

Arkillo slips his finger inside, trails the sharp part of his claw along the dip between Gardner's butt cheeks. Gentle enough that he isn't drawing blood.   


Gardner jerks and moans, and he can feel Gardner's lips parting, pressing his teeth against the meat of Arkillo's palm. Gardner shifts a little and Arkillo lifts his thigh even more to meet his movement. Like this, both of Gardner's feet no longer touch the ground. He's supported completely by Arkillo's body, by his hands and his thigh. Under Arkillo's total mercy. 

Gardner's erection is hot and heavy, pushing at the front of Arkillo's thigh. Later, he'd like to rip Gardner's pants. Take a closer look of Gardner's strange genital that he's seen on the rare occasion Gardner sheds his light uniform in his presence, revealing himself completely bare beneath. Learn how he can pleasure and take pleasure from Gardner. But now, Gardner is rubbing against him so desperately. His plump ass brushes Arkillo's dick with each slide.   


Arkillo grunts and bears forward. He didn't plan to come so fast. Not when they've just barely begun. But the way Gardner's scent gets stronger as he chases his climax is pulling Arkillo along like gravity and Arkillo can't help but fall. 

He buries his nose  against Gardner's skin and lets out a loud groan. He spills inside his pants. So much. Because it's been a while and this thing with Gardner …, he's been picturing this so many times. 

As he comes down, he realizes that the wet patch has transferred to the back of Gardner's jeans, and he's holding Gardner so tight around his forearm that he's drawing blood with his claws, his other hand still muffling Gardner's mouth. The smell of Gardner's come is cloying in the air, mixing with his own. 

He lets go of Gardner, though only enough so that he can speak again. Gardner is still panting. The skin of the back of his neck is pink and Arkillo can imagine the flush high on his cheeks, as if they're in the middle of a battle, but this time, instead of hours of fighting and adrenaline, it's Arkillo that turns him like this. 

“God, Ark,” Gardner says, with voice low and full of gravel. “Next time, you can fuck me.”

Arkillo  _ growls _ . 


End file.
